Dear rabbit
by Bears of the west
Summary: Sasuke is just walking in the forest in the middle of Winter .Then this happens...After chapter 699.


Sasuke walked alone through the forest .With only a cloak and a scarf to keep his body warm from the cold with his inner layer, thin and light, at a comfortable temperature.

It had already been a month since Sasuke was last in the village. The last time he saw Kakashi, the rest of Konoha 11 ….. Naruto …. Sakura.

Sasuke came to halt and took a deep breath and exhale, steam then came to be.

'That right, it's already winter.'

A snap of a twig was all it took for Sasuke out a kunai and look to see a …Rabbit.

The brown coat of the rabbit stuck out of the snow that covered the forest floor near the bramble with no leaves.

Sasuke then shook his head and quickly threw the kunai at the pathetic creature who dare cross his path.

The next Sasuke knew was that he was on his back with his only arm pinned to the ground with blood slowly dripping from up above.

There on top of Sasuke, with amber eyes blazing, stood a gray coated wolf.

The wolf snarled at Sasuke with the kunai in it's shoulder as the rabbit tremble at the beast. Wolf lower his head to the black hair ninja. Sasuke stared at the wolf fearlessly, an animal that can easily kill him. The wolf growling then increased and was about to snap it's jaws then-

The rabbit soon sprint off with the wolf shoot and soon running after the fluffy animal. Sasuke held his head in his only hand.

Sasuke's onyx eyes snap open and look into his weapon pouch.

"No… no no NO NO." Sasuke yelled as he realize what kunai he took out.

Sasuke then jump up and into the trees as he chase after the wolf.

_Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak... chasing you_

Sasuke finally saw the wolf who was still chasing the rabbit, shoulder pouring with red.

_And the snowfields... Wouldn't seem so big, if you knew_

Sasuke jump down as the canine kept it's pursuit into the fields of white.

_That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry..._

Sasuke followed the two with a trail of blood leading the way.

_And I've captured you once, but it wasn't quite right..._

The rabbit made a quick turn with Sasuke only seeing it as a blur as the wolf chase the small prey to cliff.__

_So I'm tellin' you.. That you'll be safe with me._

The wolf pants could be heard from where Sasuke was as they near the cliff .Only a few yards away.__

_(Ooo)_

The wolf let out a howl as Sasuke speed increase.__

_Oh rabbit, my claws are down now so don't be afraid..._

The poor rabbit was about meet his end. Sasuke shivered at the thought of someone sinking their fangs into your very skin.

_I can keep you warm, as long as you can just try... To be brave!_

Sasuke watch as the rabbit squeak as it trip but quickly got up.__

_Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite,_

The wolf jump and bark.

_But the rest of my pack... I've left them behind._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the wolf pick up snow with a gray tail whipping.

_And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill..._

The wolf snap his jaw.

_But the thought of fresh meat... It's making me ill!_

Sasuke shook his head as he soon realize this chase was getting ridiculous.

__

_So I'm telling you... That you'll be safe with..._

The rabbitreach a cave with the wolf following the rabbit in.__

_Me, eee, ooo, ooo..._

Sasuke slowed down as he went into the cave.__

_So rabbit, please stop looking the oth-other way..._

Sasuke looked at the wolf laying down with bloody lips and expected there to be a dead rabbit at it's feet._  
>It's cold out there... So why not stay here, under my tail...?<em>

Sasuke raise a brow as the rabbit was found under the tail of the wolf.

The gray canine growled as Sasuke slowly with hands raised approached.

"I am just here to get something." Sasuke said as the wolf bark once and Sasuke took a step forward .The wolf snap as Sasuke pulled out the bloody Kunai out.

"There ... Now I will be going." Sasuke turn away from the wolf.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the wolf curled up against the fluffy creature.

Sasuke then look down at the kunai with a crave in name.

_Sakura Haruno._


End file.
